


Worship

by daffy2230



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Killing Eve (TV 2018), 아가씨 | The Handmaiden (2016)
Genre: Biting, Body Worship, Come Eating, F/F, Female Characters, OFC/OFC - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, an ode to the female body, damnyousexywomen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffy2230/pseuds/daffy2230
Summary: Really this is a 1st pov and is pure pwp that i wrote at 3 in the morning because it would not leave my brain. A Woman is worshiping the body of her lover. the fandoms above were inspirartion, feel free to image any of them.
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Margot Verger, Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Hideko/Sook-hee (The Handmaiden)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> not betad . this could really be for any f/f couple.forgive me for the grammar and tense errors, but i was lowkey kinda vibing.

So soft, so damp. My fingers gently rub the damp curls that protect puffy,puffy lips. My index finger slightly delves in between those moist mounds to feel the silken treasure hiding away. I feel a pearl hidden at the top. “Oh god, mmmmm” I sigh. What bliss to feel that firm and swollen nub against my fingertip. I teasingly circle it and apply just the slightest pressure. She moans softly in response. Her rib cage swiftly rises up in response as she inhales quickly and releases a low groan”Ugghhh” . I remove my finger from that spectacular bundle of nerves to venture down. Deeper into the silken trenches of my love.its getting hotter and wetter the further i delve. Stopping when I feel my finger disappear into that wet and petal soft hole. “Oh” I gasp as her legs widen and I push my finger deeper into the hungry hot lips. “UGgghhh! Oh-hh”she stutters as i explore her deep cavers and feel the ridges that line the canals of her body. Going till I feel that spot that is smoother than all the rest. She clutches her legs slightly against my shoulders as I crooked my finger inside her. There has never been a more lovely sight that my tan hand between the creamy thighs and inside those flushed lips. Dark pubic hair shining with slick. “Oh god baby , you look so good spread out for me like that.” My tongue feels heavy as it aches to taste the gourmet feast before it. What temptations lie before me! All my senses are captivated by this glowing deity. A goddess of the earth that has enraptured my soul and brought me to my knees in devotion.I would offer my heart, body and soul for a single taste of that sweet and musky smelling rose before me! With one finger still caressing the smooth insides of my lady love, I bring my thumb back to that little bewitching nup and apply the gentlest of pressures. Giving small circles as I thrust deep with my finger.   
Looking away from that jungle of beauty I am treated to the sight of never ending flesh. A taut stomach that is quivering and Tight nipples that resemble pebbled rose buds. Standing at attention, begging for the solace of a warm mouth. She smells divine. Her natural musk is enhanced by arduous activity and sweat. Her arm is raised above her hand grasping at the silk sheets that absorb the heat from her writhing body. The other is at her waist clenching and releasing. clenching...and releasing At last when i can stand it no more i lower myself further between her thighs and kiss the mound of moist curls above her clit. Sucking my way up her smooth skin to that cute belly button.As I feel the desire to nibble that tempting hole encompass me I work another finger into that moist abyss. Crooking up and thrusting in. So moist, So wet. She is gasping now. The sweat grew more prominent and her smell more intense. “Not long now love '' I whisper into her stomach. Kissing it one last time before bringing my other hand away from her thigh and lightly pinching her nipple. She lets out a groan that stems deep within her chest. My fingers grow more confident as the tease out the tingling and heavy sensations from her breasts. My mouth is still watering in hunger for this never ending banquet of perfection. Lush lips find the abandoned nipple and suck firmly. Swirl a determined tongue around the areola and laving up and down. I pull away to blow cool air against skin moistened by saliva. It sends goosebumps across her chest and unable to resist i delve back down to suck those tempting peeks. Biting down ever so gently I darken those perfect rosebuds to what i'm sure will be a bruise the next morning. Her hand that was level at her hips is now holding my head to her breasts. Fingers are clenched in my silky loose curls forcing me to suck and swirl and bite down harder. If i could live in this moment forever and a day it would not be enough. How could i possibly attempt to learn all the secrets of her body in so short a time. Desire is pulling so strongly in my depths that I can feel the wetness leaking out of me. Untouched, I am weeping pearls down my thighs. If I were to look at them they would glisten and shine. But this is no shame, I would offer every last drop in worship to this silken enchantress that has enraptured my soul.   
I firmly push against the hand that's holding me down so as to further my journey up the golden planes of her body. Nibbling at her prominent collar bones with my teeth I hear her gasp and feel her body tremble. Soon...she is so close to cumming, her body is pulling my fingers in and begging for completion. I reach her long neck and brush wet open mouth kisses all along it. Finding the junction between shoulder and neck I clamp down firmly with my teeth, feeling damp and salty skin give in. Sucking and biting and moaning I am so aroused with the knowledge that tomorrow I will find my teeth marks on her person. She is mine and I am hers. Forever.She lets out a high pitched whine “Aggghhh! Ohgodohgodohgod!” releasing my treasure only to suck an her earlobe and delve my tongue into the shallows of her ear. Each thrust of my tongue matching the thrust of my fingers into her warm hole.   
“My love,My precious, How I desire you so!”  
With that she is cumming and clenching so tight around my fingers, it becomes so hard to withdraw. Panting harshly and deeply she throws her body back.Slumping onto the bed.she takes a moment to catch her breath to softly exclaim “Oh wow...wow, Just wow” She moves her hand to my cheeks to draw me into a deep kiss. Her tongue delving deep in to meet mine and wrestle passionately. I have yet to remove my fingers from that silky moist whole. Softly moving them inside her. Never wanting to leave that wet, damp haven. “Ohhh!” she whines as I crook my fingers and beckon out more sensitive moans. I want to make her cum all night, but first i have a desperate need to taste the milky dew that is heavily coating my fingers! Withdrawing my fingers slowly, I raise them to my lips and close my eyes as the delicious flavor of my lover coats my mouth. “Mmmmmm” I moan as that thick and slightly salty taste lingers on my tongue. I lick and lick and lick till the musk of her scent is all gone. Needing more of that delicious slick grab her thighs and swiftly lift them towards my mouth. She falls further back with a huff “Hmmpphh” that turns to a groan as my tongue dips into her honeypot of wetness. I thrust my tongue in as far as I can. Her legs are on my shoulders and hands on her thighs. Keeping them spread as I slurp and lick and savagely consume my pound of flesh. Her moist and soft pubic curls rub against my cheeks and her hands are pushing my head in and holding me “There!There!There! Oh godd!!”and with that she releases a burst of glorious liquid into my worshipful and open mouth. She is tensing around me. Her entire body is a taut string and I wont stop licking till she loses all tension in her muscles.Finally feeling her legs slip from my shoulder i crawl up her body and press a filthy wit open mouthed kiss against her swollen lips.Letting my love taste the divine snack i had indulged upon. Pressing my forehead against hers I close my eyes and revel in the absolute glory of her pleasure.


End file.
